The Doctor and the Time Fairy
by Genesis Development
Summary: <html><head></head>This is real, it's happened. I'm real, I exist. It's a story, but it's true. I'm here to tell you whovians that the Doctor exists. He is real. Ever heard of the universe theory? That a parallel dimension is created for every plausible facet of our universe? Well here's a glimpse into one of those many, many, scattered gems. Without further ado, let the story begin!</html>
1. The Setting

I'm going to keep this story as truthful as I can. Certain parts will be altered or omitted due to the painful nature of that particular memory, and the consequences it would have if revealed. You'll probably be able to tell which parts I've changed to make it fit into the BBC format of the show of which you are all used to. That being said, I do not own Dr. Who, and I certainly do not wish to.

Moving on, I'm going to tell you now, that the only reason I ended up watching the TV show of Dr. Who is because so many of my friends told me I had to see it. They also used to play the Dr. Who theme song at the intermissions of my cousin's hockey games that I used to watch back in Minnesota. I live in an un-disclosable location at the moment. Therefore I am unable to give you further details.

I've always had paranormal experiences. Most people with a brain, actually do have experiences that can only be described as "otherworldly." I think calling the spiritual world the "otherworld" is kind of silly. Obviously those spirits are not in another world, but in our world, so it just gets me confused. Always has, always will I expect. I don't mean to sound conceited or anything, but I come from a really smart family. My mother and father are both genius's in their separate fields. I took a test that detectives take that tests your deduction skills (try saying that 5 times fast!), and I scored really really high. I don't know exactly what my iq score is, but my best friend has an iq of 206, and he suspects mine to be around the same area. Apparently, a lot of writers actually have a fair amount of investigative skills that are part of our inquisitive nature, so I shouldn't be surprised really. I mean, you only have to look at Sir Arthur Conan Doyle (whose also the father of much of our modern forensics), or Agatha Christie to understand what I mean.

What does any of this have to do with the Doctor? Everything. It has Everything to do with that man. That impossible, crazy, ridiculous man, who fussed over me more than my own mother. I was born with a genetic disorder known as VCFS. It greatly inhibited my motor skills, and my speech abilities. VCFS is a rare genetic disease, similar to Autism where part of your 22nd chromosome is deleted. Of course one of the resulting symptoms is schizophrenia, so you could just be hearing a story from another crazy person. But aren't those stories the best?

Anyways, my father left when I was born. I don't know why, no one's ever told me. I suspect the Doctor knows, even though he's never said anything. So, I grew up with my mom and my grandparents. My mom worked a lot, and so did my grandfather. My grandmother watched soap operas like Days of our Lives, and Young and the restless, so she may as well have been working. I was by myself a lot as a child. So, I learned to like it. It was the only way I could cope with it really. I had this old, basic playground set on the farm, that my grandpa had set up some years back. I don't remember now if it was for me, or if it had just always been there. Yes, we lived on a farm in Minnesota. I know, not the most mysterious place for a story, but bear with me.

This farm was like any ordinary farm. It had a large wooden barn. It had a modest three-story country house. It also had meadows, and corn fields, and sheds, and graineries, and extra sheds for tools, and water storage tanks. I suppose it was bigger than most farms, but I didn't realize it when I was a child. The farm was encased by a fence of walnut trees that helped to reduce the wind in Minnesota.

I was wearing a bright pink coat, it was large and puffy, because it was a kid's coat. I had a pair of dark pants, and a pair of sneakers. I had long, dark brown hair that was really soft, and smooth, and shiny. I had a few marks on my skin from when I got chicken pox, but my skin was smooth in general, and had a porcelain doll like coloring to it. Not once, but twice I got the chicken pox mind you. Impossible you say? Not with my immune system. I also had large, almond shaped eyes. My eye color was a sort of honey and chocolate shade. It was like a light golden brown, or amber color. Yeah, amber, let's go with that.

I was playing by myself, as usual. I was always by myself. Even at school, or daycare I was by myself. My grandpa had gone out to work in the fields, so I was wandering around the farm like I usually did. Playing with blades of grass and avoiding the large crabapple tree that always glared at me. My grandfather's large metal shed was where I first heard it. A voice, a voice calling out to me. Telling me to come with it. This is where our story starts.


	2. The Voice

The voice had a disembodied sound to it. It was everywhere, I could hear it everywhere, but I couldn't see the mouth it was coming out of.

"Come with me, I'm over here." The voice said. I turned instinctively, to the direction of the largest metal shed. As a child that particular shed had always frightened me. Just like the crabapple tree there was an unwelcome feeling to it.

"Come with me, I want to love you." The voice said. That's when I stopped walking and held the bottom of my pink jacket with my hands tightly. I didn't believe it. No one wanted to love me. My grandparents weren't the sort of loving people that you would expect them to be. They weren't cruel or unkind. They were like royalty though. They were very cold, and always polite.

"Come with me, don't be alone." The voice said again. What made me listen to the voice in the first place, was that it sounded like my mothers voice. I looked around the farm to see if my mom had come home early or something. She worked at UPS so she usually came home late. Her black Nissan Altima wasn't in the driveway. So, I ran back inside the farmhouse. I opened up the door screen and the door behind it.

"Hey Grandma, did my mom come home early or something?" I asked my grandmother.

"No, why?" she responded. I nodded once to myself. That voice was using some sort of disguise, or trick.

"Never mind." I called back.

"Your grandpa should be back for lunch, then we can eat together all right?" my grandma called.

"Ok." I said cheerily, as I hopped back outside. I walked over to where the shed was.

"Whoever you are, you aren't my mom. I won't go with you, you should just leave." I said simply. I didn't hear any response so I went back to playing like I normally did. Then I heard a weird humming noise coming out from behind the shed. I walked down the waterlogged grassy slope that was a shortcut to behind the barn...


	3. The Flashlight

Sorry my last chapter was so short, this one will be longer. I also forgot to disclaim in my last chapter. Bad, bad, bad, bad. I'm going to keep this story as truthful as I can. Certain parts will be altered or omitted due to the painful nature of that particular memory, and the consequences it would have if revealed. You'll probably be able to tell which parts I've changed to make it fit into the BBC format of the show of which you are all used to. That being said, I do not own Dr. Who, and I certainly do not wish to.

There was nothing special behind the barn except a small meadow area. The grass was super wet, and I hardly ever went back there. It was almost like a swamp. The green grass plastered itself to my white sneakers. The strange humming noise got louder and louder, as it was followed by a wheezing, whooshing sound.

I looked around for the owner of the voice, but all I saw was a strange man in a suit holding a weird toothbrush, or flashlight of some kind. It was silver and narrow and emitted a strange blue light.

"Hello, who are you?" he asked peering at me. I tilted my head.

"Are you the voice?" I asked him.

"Voice what voice? I _have_ a voice! What's _the _voice?" he asked in a rush.

"My name's Inez, there was a voice, it sounded like my mom's but she's not home yet." I crunched up my eyes. I wondered if he was going to ask me to repeat myself, people always did. They had a hard time understanding what I said because of a speech impediment.

"Inez, that's a nice name." The doctor smiled as he bent down so that he could look at me on my level.

"No, I'm not the voice. What did the voice say?" The doctor asked as he took out his flashlight, stood up again, and started pointing it around me. I heard the weird humming noise again.

"Are you a doctor?" I asked him instead.

"Yes, yes I am. I'm the Doctor. Just, the Doctor. How did you know that?" he asked curiously.

"Doctors always point lights at me when I go to see them. I've never seen a light that hums though." I said cheerily.

"Oh, this isn't a flashlight, it's a sonic screwdriver." He said.

"A screwdriver?" I asked as the doctor was walking around the meadow.

"Yes, this is a screwdriver." The doctor said.

"It looks like a flashlight," I mumbled.

"It's not a flashlight, it's a screwdriver." The doctor said.

"Are you here to take away the voice?" I asked him.

"Sort of," he said as he stared hardly at his screwdriver before he put it away into his pocket.

"What did the voice say?" he asked me again. I sighed. I wasn't used to talking to people this much.

"It wanted me to come with it, it said it wanted to love me." I told him. The doctor had really large brown eyes. They scared me. I didn't like large eyes.

"Has anything like this ever happened before Inez?" The doctor asked. I shook my head. Then I thought of the crabapple tree.

"Well, there is a crabapple tree, it always glares at me." I told him.

"Wood, this thing doesn't do wood, oh well, show me anyways." The doctor shook his screwdriver. He gestured for me to show him the way, I nodded. The doctor was going to grab my hand like other people did with other children, but I didn't let him. I didn't like being touched.

"There's the tree." I told him, as the doctor stared up at the large crabapple tree.

"It looks like a normal tree, but it's not normal is it?" The doctor asked as he walked around the tree.

"Are you afraid of trees doctor?" I asked him.

"No, no, they're just trees. There's definitely some kind of energy coming from this one though." The doctor tapped his chin. He took out his sonic screwdriver and started scanning the tree anyway. The weird device faltered a couple of times, and the doctor slapped it against his hands.

"I know, I know, you don't do wood." The doctor grumbled to himself. I giggled.

"Well, at least you laugh like a normal human child." The doctor looked at me warily.

"Sorry?" I asked, I wasn't sure what I was apologizing for, but I felt like I should.

"Never mind, come on." The doctor said as he tried to pull me along with him again, but I yanked my hand away quickly.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't like being touched." I said sternly.

"You're just a kid." The doctor looked at me shocked like he'd never heard a kid speak like me before. He probably hadn't.

"I don't like being touched. No one touches me." I told him again.

"Weird, strange voices, strange trees, I can't figure out." The doctor said as he started hitting himself on the forehead.

"Figure what out?" I asked him as we walked back to the meadow area.

"Why I'm here, why the Tardis brought me here." The doctor frowned, as he looked like he was trying to figure out a puzzle.

"What's the Tardis?" I asked him.

"It's my ship, do you want to see it?" he asked grinning proudly. I nodded eagerly.

"There it is." The doctor pointed his Sonic screwdriver at a blank area as the ship materialized. It was a blue police box.

"That's your ship?" I asked the doctor doubtfully. The Blue police box looked very out of place on the green meadow.

"What's wrong with it?" He crossed his arms.

"I thought it would be more round, like a disc." I shrugged.

"No, no, no, those are only the kind you see on tv's right?" the doctor asked. I nodded stepping forward, but I froze when I heard the voice again.

"Come with us, we want you. Come with me," the voice said. The doctor pushed me behind him before I could say anything.

"Who is us? Who are you? Why are you bothering this little girl?" The doctor asked as he pointed his screwdriver all around.

"We love her, we want her to come with us…" the voice said.

"Ah, very, very, clever. You're using a voice disguise box aren't you? You tapped into her head, saw that she wanted her mother, and disguised your voice? That is brilliant, how long have you been hanging around here?" The doctor asked crossing his arms again. I covered my ears as the voice started speaking again.

"We have been here a long time…We have been watching over her…We are her guardians." the voice said slowly.

" Guardians what does she need guardians for? She's just a kid!" The Doctor exclaimed angrily.

"You do not understand time lord…" the voice said,

"No, I don't understand. Show yourselves!" The doctor commanded.

"Now is not the time, soon you will see time lord, soon the girl will be ours." The voices said as they faded away. I uncovered my ears.

"This girl is under my protection! If you know what I am, then you know what I've done! Do not mess with me!" The Doctor yelled angrily.

"We know last of the time lords. We know of your destruction, we know of the planets you've destroyed and the lives that have been sacrificed for your survival. We know you are the oncoming storm. We are not afraid, you see. Storms do not last forever doctor, storms pass, and when the time comes there will be nothing you can do." The voice was much stronger than it had sounded as it said this. Then another voice joined it, a child's voice.

"If you go out in the woods today, you'd better go in disguise, if you go out in the woods today, you're in for a big surprise…" the child's voice said. The voice, joined in the chant with her, as both of them faded away.

"No, no, no, no!" The doctor yelled at his screwdriver, he ran to the Tardis.

"Doctor what's happening?" I asked him. I was scared, I was scared that the voices would take me away.

"I have to go, I have to try and track them down, but I promise I'll come back ok?" he asked. I nodded, as I watched his ship disappear. I breathed shakily, as I walked back into the farmhouse. My grandmother it seems, hadn't seen or heard anything that happened. I sighed. No one ever saw the same things that I did. The doctor said he was coming back, but I wasn't going to wait for him. Doctors always came to see me, and then they always left when the appointment was over. They never stuck around. I was certain, that I would always remember the voice.

Later that day, I was with my grandpa in one of his toolsheds, he was fixing an old radio that he'd bought at a junk sale.

"Can you hand me the screwdriver sweetheart?" my grandpa asked as he pointed to his long wall of tools. I took the one that looked like a screwdriver. My grandpa chuckled.

"No, that's a mini flashlight, this is a screwdriver ok?" My grandpa laughed as he exchanged the flashlight for the metal screwdriver. I was totally confused.


End file.
